


I'll Die For Our Love

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The war is over. Everyone is filled with joy and hope. I've done my duty. So why am I filled with grief and sorrow? Oh right, Katara and Zuko are together now. I wish it was me.AKA in which I make Aang a depressed boy because I think there should be more Hanahaki AU's in this fandom.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I'll Die For Our Love

Aang watched as everyone met up after the fight with the Fire Nation army. All of his friends were cheerful and happy drinking tea watching Sokka do those awful but funny drawings. There is still so many things left to do but he fulfilled his main duty, defeating the Fire Lord and stopping the war that lasted longer than it should have.

If everyone was so happy and hopeful, then why isn't he? He can finally stop worrying about killing someone or failing at winning the war and he can finally be at peace. Why is he still filled with grief and sorrow? Oh right. Aang watched as Katara and Zuko were much closer to eachother than normal. He saw the secret looks they gave eachother, the small smiles and their blushing faces. 

The one he loved more than anyone, the one that kept him going throughout his whole journey, was starting fall in love with someone that isn't him. Aang supposes that he must have ruined all his chances during the play by kissing her when she said she was confused. 

Putting a smile on his face, Aang walked out onto the balcony and looked at the beautiful sunset. How can something so beautiful be so heartbreaking? This awful feeling won't leave. He's never felt so jealous. Jealousy is a very ugly feeling.

Aang fell in love with someone who doesn't love him back but, because he adores her and loves her with his entire heart, he will respect their relationship and be happy for them. He'll do what he couldn't do last time and respect her descision.

........

Then a harsh cough escaped him. Aang gripped onto the balcony and continued to cough.

"Hey Aang? Are you okay?" Sokka yelled from the inside. 

His coughing slowly died down and he looked back with a bright, fake smile on his face. 

"Uh..Yeah! I'm fine!" Aang turned back and walked inside, not noticing that a small tiny piece of a petal escaped out of his mouth and was being taken away by the wind onto the beautiful sunset.


End file.
